


Not letting you go

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is really desperate here, Rimming, Running Away Together, Sex, he lost an arm, in the battle against the clown, initial non con, non con until Eddie wants it too, then consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Eddie survived, but lost an arm , thanks to Richie's quick reflexes. They kiss at the hospital, but Eddie returns to his old life. After two months, Richie can't take it anymore and he's going to do something crazy ...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Richie was parked across the street. In a black vehicle with obscured license plates. He wore black clothes. T-shirt, sweater and black jeans.Only his tennis shoes were distinctive and he would ditch them if things turned bad. He was hoping it would not. He put on his cap. It was black too and waited. He had been waiting for an hour. 

He already had the woman's schedules memorized. She would be out in about 5 more minutes or more. He had to be patient. Just a few more minutes. He had been patient for the past 2 months, but his patience was wearing thin and desperation was growing.

With each presentation of his tour, the anxiety grew. When he finished it in record time and at the cost of risking his own health due to fatigue and few hours of sleep, he was relieved. He no longer had commitments and had refused more with the perfect excuse of fatigue. Now he had some spare time and would use it for the decisive battle. The outcome of this morning would determine the course of his life.

The woman got out of the house and got into her car.The garage was closing slowly. Richie counted the seconds until the car turned around the corner. He ran out of his car and trotted to the house. He knocked sharply twice, announcing the urgency of the visit.

  
*   
Eddie put his clothes in the washing machine. Since he was at home, he took care of house chores and shopping. It was therapeutic for him. To have control over those little things in his life. At least he had control over those.. These little moments distracted him from thinking too much.

He unconsciously scratched the stump where his left arm had been. He loaded the washing machine with detergent and started the cycle. He went to the kitchen. Soft Bossanova music blared from the wireless speakers on the granite island. Eddie turned it on when Myra left for work. 

Days after he came back home. When the depression from having lost his arm which immobilized him in bed was not so strong, he got up for the first time to search among the shadows inside the empty house for answers to questions he still did not dare to ask himself. He discovered the old CD in the living room. He put it on and felt a bit better. 

Now, weeks later, he was listening to the same music while he was busy at home. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went to the living room. Myra's extra reading glasses were on the sofa table. The frames were thick. His stomach ws in knots. They looked like the ones from ... he missed him ...

A rough knock on the door snapped him out of his stupor. He put the coffee down next to the glasses. 

He opened the door and froze.

After so much time of radio silence. After everything they had been through together ... after the kiss and the goodbye that destroyed them both a bit more ... Richie was standing in front of him.

He looked different. Almost gloomy. Two emotions seemed to fight on his face: sadness and anger. He looked as incredibly handsome as the last time Eddie saw him ... and just as devastated and sad as the last time he saw him ...

In a deep voice which lack of emotions the taller man asked.

-"May i come in?..".

Eddie felt as if his answer had been negative, Richie would have broken in. He didn't answer him. He only walked inside the house. Richie closed the door behind him and followed Eddie.

His arm was beginning to ache again. That phantom pain in the part of his arm that was now gone. He bit his lip. Eddie leaned against the wall. Richie approached him.

  
*

  
Eddie didn't know when they stopped talking and started yelling. They were both upset. Eddie didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to run away. He wanted to be alone .. 

\- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ... DON'T YOU SEE ME? .. YOU HAVE A LIFE..YOU ARE SUCCESSFUL..YOU HAVE A CAREER..I DON'T HAVE ... I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING ARM! .. I CANNOT EVEN SCRATCH MY FUCKING BACK. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?

\- "TO NOT COME BACK TO YOUR DAMN WIFE! ... AT THE HOSPITAL YOU KISS BACK..DAMN IT, EDDIE! .. I WOULD LOVE YOU THE SAME IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE ALL 4 MEMBERS! ..".

Eddie was quiet for a few seconds and in a weak voice answered him before turning around and walking quickly towards his room.

\- "You have no idea.. what you're talking about ..".

Richie watched him go. He dug his hands into his hair and pulled hard. His cap fell to the floor. He growled loudly in frustration and went after the smaller man.

  
*   
Richie reached the master bedroom and opened the door. Eddie wasn't there. He was surprised. If Eddie didn't sleep there with Myra ... then that meant ... 

He went to the guest room and slammed the door open. 

Eddie got scared and got up from the bed where he was sitting. Richie looked at the clues in the room. Little things that belonged to Eddie took up the small space. His absence was evident in the main room. ..Myra and him were no longer ok. Richie walked dominatingly. 

He was furious. Eddie denied them a chance even after his marriage was in shambles. Didn't he know he could take better care of him than anyone else. Frustration, anger, and desire weren't a good combination at the time, but Richie was beyond understanding. Consumed by his emotions.

It all happened in a few seconds.

After the door hit the wall and Eddie got out of bed scared: Richie grabbed him by the buttocks and lifted him to throw him on the bed. Then he tossed his glasses carelessly onto the carpet.

\- "What the fuck! .. RICHIE !."


	2. Chapter 2

<p align="justify">The tall man lunged at him, he did not let him finish talking and captured his lips in an aggressive kiss. Eddie was trying to get away, but Richie was leaning his full weight on him and holding his only wrist over his head.</p>

<p align="justify">Initially Eddie resisted the kiss. The comedian's tongue entered his mouth aggressively. Dominating and cataloging its spaces. Eddie's legs relaxed and spread wider allowing the other's weight to fall between them.</p>

<p align="justify">After a few long seconds Eddie let himself go.The kiss became slower and more sensual. They languidly communicated with their tongues their want for each other.</p>

<p align="justify">Richie was still holding Eddie's wrist, but he was no longer applying pressure. One of his hands released the shorter man's hand to reach down.. to stroke Eddie's cheek and then down his long neck to his side and squeeze Eddie's ribs in desire.</p>

<p align="justify">Eddie moaned. They kept ardently kissing. The roving hand reached down to find the zipper on Eddie's jeans and slowly opened it. Richie lifted his hips slightly to move his hand freely. Eddie didn't notice. He was lost in the kiss.</p>

<p align="justify">Richie propped himself up on one elbow. Then his lips left Eddie's to migrate to his neck. He started sucking and biting just below his ear. Eddie moaned and twisted arching. It was a very sendible spot which he had not discovered until now . Richie was determined to leave obvious marks where they couldn't be covered by the collars of Eddie's shirts.</p>

<p align="justify">Eddie didn't feel Richie's hand reaching into his underwear to pull it down. So ecstatic he was that the comedian managed to lower his pants and underwear to middle leg and take his member. Then Eddie gasped at the contact.</p>

<p align="justify">At that moment ... Eddie got scared. </p>

<p align="justify">\- "Richie? What are you doing? .. NO..Wait ..!".</p>

<p align="justify">There was some urgency in his voice. Anxiety and fear of the unknown mixed. He knew there was no turning back after this. He would be being unfaithful to his wife. Eddie didn't know where he was with Richie ... between friendship and attraction. His thoughts were chaotic. He just wanted to stop Richie. It was too soon ... it was too much ...</p>

<p align="justify">Richie ignored him. His eyes full of determination. Eddie felt chills. He began to struggle with his hand and the stump of his missing arm. He raised his knees to try to push the bigger man away. </p>

<p align="justify">Richie managed to free himself and grabbed the hem of Eddie's jeans and yanked. They stayed on their knees. Eddie sat down.</p>

<p align="justify">\- "Enough !. RICH..WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!"</p>

<p align="justify">Richie pulled hard and removed his pants along with his underwear. Both pieces of clothing fell to the opposite corner of the room. The expression on Eddie's face was incredulous.</p>

<p align="justify">Before the shorter man could react, Richie lunged for him lift him below the knees and began to lick his entrance.</p>

<p align="justify">Eddie let out a sound like he was in pain .</p>

<p align="justify">Richie began to lick and suck around and then slowly introduce his tongue. Eddie's hand was trying to pull him away from him by his hair. The sensations were so powerful.</p>

<p align="justify">Eddie ended up dropping his arm on the bed. His head tilted back ... Moaning and gasping in pleasure at the sudden assault. Moments later, his hips were moving against his will. Going after the prodigious tongue that now gave him so much pleasure.</p>

<p align="justify">Richie thrust his tongue as deep as he could, rousing electric rays of pleasure that ran through the smaller man's body. Eddie's needy moans encouraged him to continue and soothed the anger he felt moments before.</p>

<p align="justify">From his pocket he took out a pack of lube. He stopped paying attention to the pinkish entrance to push Eddie's shirt up with one hand quickly until it was wrinkled against his collarbones. His mouth latched onto one of Eddie's nipples and Eddie arched up moaning.</p>

<p align="justify">With his hands free, Richie tore off a corner of the pack and smeared his fingers. His mouth moved to the other nipple. Index and middle fingers began caressing Eddie's entrance in circles and seconds later the first finger was breaching it until the first knuckle was inside.</p>

<p align="justify">He started to open Eddie up ... preparing him to receive another finger. He was eager to possess him, but he had to do it right to make it as pleasurable and undeniable to Eddie as it felt to him. </p>

<p align="justify">Eddie's hand left the covers to sink hard into the other's tousled hair. Richie kept licking and biting, leaving suction marks all over Eddie's chest.</p>

<p align="justify">He wanted to mark him so good no one would have any doubt who Eddie Kaspbrak belonged to.</p>

<p> </p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my fics you can support me on ☕

Two of his fingers were slowly opening the former risk analyst. Eddie moaned uncontrollably. Suddenly the digits brushed against Eddie's prostate and he gasped. Seminal fluid gushed from his member falling to his stomach. He was panting. He bit his lip and whispered Richie's name as his hand gripped the comedian's hair.

A third finger joined the others. Eddie wasn't fighting anymore. Richie left his chest to claim his neck. The shorter man's hand roamed Richie's shoulders. His eyes were closed.

Suddenly the fingers left his entrance. Richie struggled a bit with the zipper of his pants and managed to lower them along with his underwear enough to free his member. He kept licking and leaving marks on Eddie's neck.

The comedian positioned himself and aligned the tip of his member with the now slicked entrance.

He breached it.

Eddie whimpered loudly. Between gasps and moans, he accepted the instruction. Richie was slowly breaching him. Eddie's nails dug into his shoulder through his clothing. The comedian's hands roamed his sides and whispered words of encouragement to help him relax.

When he was fully situated inside the warm body, they both looked at each other for a few seconds. Richie moved his hips forward tentatively. Eddie sighed and closed his eyes. It was all the permission the desperate man needed to begin to fuck him with passion.

Eddie's arm went around the taller man's shoulders. He gasped in his ear. Richie was still wearing all of his clothes, while Eddie was only wearing his polo shirt and socks.

Richie thrusted harder and deeper until his movements coincide with his friend's moans. Richie changed his angle to accurately brush the sensitive bulb and Eddie leaned his head back moaning loudly.

Richie was gritting his teeth. The feeling of finally being inside Eddie was incredible .. It was better than in his most elaborate fantasies .. So incredible that he wanted to stay inside him forever. Eddie gasped out his name in such a sensual way that Richie lost control.

He got up on his knees and began to fuck him hard. Eddie's hand gripped the side of his pillow.

\- "Ha..ha..Richie..oh god! .... ummmggh ...".

Eddie came painting his stomach and part of his shirt. Richie kept staring at him. Eddie's ecstatic face. His mouth ajar. The cum on hid stomach… Richie bit his lip and pursued his own pleasure. Eddie moaned because of the hypersensitivity, but said nothing. He wanted Richie to fill him .. He wanted to see him came too ..

After a couple of thrusts, the comedian filled his inners with his warm seed. Eddie opened his eyes even wider to see his face. Richie stilled, but didn't leave his body. Rather, he leaned over Eddie and kissed him on the cheek.

His forehead rested on the shorter man's shoulder. He didn't want to see his face as he confessed his feelings. He would only say it once and walk away ... He couldn't bear the rejection. Seeing Eddie's eyes, as he left him behind once more, it would destroy him. leaving him hopeless...

\- "I love you, Eds ..".

Several seconds of silence. Eddie was in such a state of surprise and euphoria that he couldn't react. The silence was cutting Richie. He started to get up. His eyelashes loaded with tears that he didn't want to shed yet.

Eddie didn't let him go. He hugged him tightly around the shoulders and whispered into his tousled hair.

  
\- "Oh God! ... I love you too, Richie ...".

Richie let out a sound like in pain and hugged him tight. He was panting on his neck. Eddie felt wetness on his neck and his own eyes filled with tears.

They were still connected. Richie's member slip out leaving a line of cum on the bed. Eddie didn't care and his legs encircled his friend's waist. Richie began to shake and his sobs were louder and broken. Eddie was crying silently as he held him with his arm around his neck. His cheek brushed over and over the comedian's curls.

  
*

  
When Myra got home, everything was quiet. Only the kitchen light was on. 

\- "Eddie? ... honey, where are you? ..".

The woman dropped her briefcase . it fell to the floor.There was a note on the granite kitchen island.

Her fingers were shaking. Her eyes filled with tears that fell to the paper. Her hands crumpled the note between her fingers and she rested her forehead on the cold surface.

  
THE END


End file.
